The Key
by aznsensation
Summary: The message said Beware the Goa'uld. SG1 must find the key to the Goa'uld annihlation before the Baal does or it will mean the Goa'uld's rise to power again. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate sadly.

Season: Set after all Stargate seasons (God forbid that should ever happen). If the series should end differently, there are no pairings at the beginning of this series (no Sam/Jack, no Daniel/Vala, no Cameron/Carolyn, no Teal'c/whoever YET!). Hopefully the first of many stories in the Stargate SG-1: The Continuation series.

Episode 1: The Key

**CHAPTER 1**

**COLORADO SPRINGS HIGH SCHOOL**

The school bell rang and sent kids out of their cars hurrying their way towards the school. Young Jack O'Neill got out of his car, took off his sunglasses, and headed towards the building. As he approaches he sees Kate Wilson, his girlfriend, waiting impatiently for him with a group of her cheerleader friends. He knew he was late and that she wasn't happy, but she would forgive him.

"Jack, you're late," she whined.

Jack smiled his relaxed smile and gave her a kiss as he smoothly replied, "Sorry…traffic."

Kate smiled satisfied and took Jack's arm. They turn around and proceeded to head toward the door. Just then, another girl with a stack of books in her hands runs to catch up with them. Kate knew who it was immediately, this happened almost every day. She tried to hurry up their pace but it was too late. _'Damnit'_ she thought.

"Hey you," the voice said from behind them.

Knowing who it was, Jack turned around smiling, "Hey Ally. What's up?"

"You didn't stop when I called you from the parking lot."

"He was probably rushing because he was late meeting me anyways." came a voice from someone that Ally had not realized was standing there. _'Not her'_ Ally thought.

"Oh, hi Kate," she said putting on the best smile she could.

Kate gave her a look. She really didn't like this girl. Sure she was her boyfriend's best friend, she grimaced at the thought, but she was Allison Carter. The smartest and nerdiest kid in the school who thought she was better than everyone else just because her IQ was twice that of the whole school combined. How did her and her Jack become friends in the first place?

"Anyways, so I'll see you at lunch?" Ally said interrupting Kate's thoughts.

"No, he'll be sitting with me…and no there will be no room." Kate hurriedly replied.

With a nervous face Jack looked at Ally and asked, "How about after school?"

"Uh…ok, sure. Why not?"

"Great!" he replied wanting to believe that it was really ok with her. Suddenly he felt the arm of Kate take his and drag him away followed closely by the others leaving Ally standing there. Watching them, she was left alone once again. She felt a surge of hate rising up inside of her. She really didn't like Kate at all and knew the feeling was mutual but she was also his girlfriend and he was her best friend and that was more important than hating Kate. Suddenly the bell rang again bringing her back to reality. Ally then quickly hurried to class before she was late.

In class, Jack wasn't listening to a word the teacher was saying. Of course this wasn't new and neither were his thoughts of the day. He was thinking of course about the two girls in his life and what had happened that morning. Why couldn't they get along? He knew why. Kate was a cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, or so she liked to think, and Ally was, well, Ally. She couldn't help who she was but that's what he liked about her. She reminded him about another certain woman who was in his life, no wait, not his he had to remind himself. After all that had happened with Thor, Jack had tried to move on and do things differently and that's what he thought he wanted. However the complete opposite had happened when he met Ally. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his teacher.

"Jack. Jack?"

"Um, may I go to the bathroom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SOME OFFICE BUILDING**

Two men in business suits hurry into a room. They immediately bow towards a chair that is facing away from them and looking out the window.

"We found him my lord."

"Excellent. Bring him in," replied the chair.

One of the men obediently got up, went to the door, and motioned outside. Two more men dressed as policemen walk in dragging a young man, it is Ryac. The chair swings around and it's none other than Baal.

"Ah, Ryac, son of Teal'c. What a wonderful surprise, don't you think?"

"I won't tell you anything!" the young man shouted. He had been badly beaten and was exhausted from running to escape.

"Who said anything about telling me something? That is unless you have something to tell."

"I will die before I ever tell you."

"Oh, you will die. But not before you tell me everything."

"He's already let on sir that it is here on Earth, just as you said," interrupted one of the men.

"Where?" Baal barked.

"We're not sure yet, we had to torture him for hours just to get this much out of him."

"You are stubborn like your father, yet foolish like him too. What do you know?"

"I don't know anything."

"Surely Bra'tac would share to his apprentice details such as these."

"He doesn't trust me as much as you would think."

"You lie."

Baal motioned to one of the men who then takes out a gun and points it to Ryac's head.

"I ask again. Where is it?"

"You'll never find it. Even if you knew where it was, you will never get it. It is within the grasp of the SGC and my father. Once they get it, then our plan will be fulfilled and it will be the true destruction of the Goa'uld."

Baal got up and into the face of Ryac.

"I am not afraid of you."

"You are weak. You will tell me what I want to know. That I can guarantee."

He quickly takesthe gun his servant's hand and knocks Ryac on the head unconscious.

"Find it before SG-1 does," he commanded,"the Goa'uld _will_ rule this universe again."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: By the way, Vala is not part of the team at this point.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

General Landry entered the briefing room. SG-1 is already there waiting. Immediately they rise as the general enters.

"At ease," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table, "At 0500 this morning we received a message from an unidentified person warning us that the Earth was in jeopardy."

There was a silence in the room as the team tried to analyze the information just given to them.

"Did they give any details sir?" asked Sam.

"Not directly. Unless you can detect anything from this message, we've got nothing to go on."

"But the mere fact that this person knew how to get through to this base is saying something," stated Cameron.

"I agree with Colonel Mitchell," added Teal'c.

"So do I, along with the fact that they mention your name and your son, Ryac."

"Ryac? Is he okay?"

"We don't know."

"Sir, do you know anything?" asked Daniel.

"The message said 'beware of the Goa'uld.'"

**COLORADO SPRINGS HIGH SCHOOL**

The last school bell rang and kids started pouring out the doors. Jack came out and headed towards his car. Kate runs up behind him.

"Hey Jack, we're gonna go get something to eat before the party tonight. Want to come?"

"I'm not feeling so well, Kate," he lied.

"Oh, don't throw up on me! Maybe you should just go do something about it before the party. We'll catch you later. Pick me up at 7."

Kate kissed him and walked away in a hurry before Jack could respond. He sighed and continued to walk. Ally never quite understood why he put up with Kate. Sure she was high maintenance and demanding but she was hot and popular. _'Yeah, how shallow of me'_ he thought_, 'but hey I **am** a guy.'_ Not that Ally _wasn't_ attractive. But she had never showed any interest in him like that.

"Hey Jack." Ally said coming up from behind him and interrupting his thoughts.

His mood brightened up a bit. Ally always had something to say and it seemed to always make him smile.

"Hey." He replied turning around.

"You feeling alright? Some people were saying you were acting weird all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Oh well I was thinking why don't you come over to my place tonight? I've got something I want to show you. It's amazing."

Knowing that it probably was, he sadly replied, "I can't tonight. I've got Ben's party."

"Oh yeah…that."

"Yeah, ya coming?"

"Uh…no. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Work? For crying out loud Carter it's almost Fall Break. Stop working. Have a little fun."

"Well I wasn't really invited either."

"Ah…well can you show me now?"

"No…but it's alright. Go to your party. It can wait I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go. Have fun."

"Alright…well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, feel better."

Jack turns and heads towards his car looking over his shoulder on his way. By the time he reached his car, he was shaking his head. The more he thought about it, Ally was almost exactly like Carter in more ways then her brain. Besides the fact that they didn't look anything alike, Ally and Carter were one in the same. He smiled as he remembered how he used to always have to pry Carter out of her lab and tell her to get a life. Wait, not him. Even after all these years he still had a hard time remembering that all his memories weren't exactly his.

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

SG-1 and General Landry sat in the briefing room. There is a tape recorder playing.

"I cannot be sure this will get to you so I must be vague. Beware the Goa'uld. They may one day rise again in power. It is up to you to stop them. The key will be placed in your hands. Make sure that it remains there. If found by the Goa'uld, they will become more powerful then ever. However, the same key can also be their permanent annihilation. Do not be deceived by what may look innocent and useless."

"Could they be anymore unclear?" snorted Cameron.

With that look on his face saying he was really thinking, Daniel spoke up, "Ok I don't get it. It's up to us to stop them but we don't know how."

"Well they said that the key would be given to us. So we just need to be on the lookout for it," replied Sam.

"I have a feeling that it will not be obvious. We must not assume anything."

"Teal'c's right. It could be anything. It could be that file you have in your hand," said Cameron.

General Landry looked down at the file in front of him and opened it.

"Or not." Cameron said knowing he should just shut up.

"Well the thing that's clear is that we need more information. We can't go about second-guessing ourselves all day," General Landry went on.

"What do you suggest to do General Landry?" asked Teal'c.

"Dr. Jackson, I want you to look back at everything that we know about the Goa'uld. Come up with ideas about what they would use as a key."

"Sir, I would like to return to Chulak to find my son."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Teal'c."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think that Teal'c has an obligation," Daniel said shocked.

"I'm well aware of that Dr. Jackson. That's why I can't let him go."

"I do not understand," said Teal'c.

"Ryac's here on Earth. Colonel Mitchell will accompany you."

"Yes sir," Cameron said patting Teal'c assuringly on the back.

"Colonel Carter, I want you to investigate and see if anything of interest has been happening in the public. It seems that whatever is going on is going on here."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**JACK'S APARTMENT**

Jack was just now waking up. He had a splitting headache but tried to shake it off. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. _'Crap'_ he thought. He just got into town from Washington late last night. He was going to be in Colorado Springs for a week to talk to some people about some stuff he couldn't remember. He didn't want to oversleep but it was inevitable; it was well into the afternoon so he decided to go the refrigerator and get a beer. He saw the red light flashing on his answering machine telling him that there's a message. He pushed the button.

"Hey Jack. It's Daniel. Umm…we haven't heard from you in awhile and I heard you were in town. Just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing. Anything strange been happening lately? Uh…work's been good. Busy, but good…"

Jack sipped his beer and headed away from the answering machine to his couch. He plopped down and stared at the blank television screen while Daniel is still rambling on the machine.

**COLORADO SPRINGS HIGH SCHOOL**

The next day at school, Ally waited for Jack in front of the school, but he doesn't come. She sees Kate and walks up to her.

"Hey Kate, have you seen Jack?

"Uh, no. Why?"

Calming her self down first so that she wouldn't knock the lights out of this girl, Ally replied, "Well he wasn't feeling well yesterday. I was just wondering if he was ok."

"You know, he has been acting strange lately. I think it might be best if you just stayed away from him."

Oh how she really hated this girl! "Kate, he's my friend. You have nothing to worry about."

"Just friends? Yeah, I'm not stupid. Just stay away."

Kate and her posse turnedto leave. Ally decided to see if she could find out anything from Jack's locker. When she opened it a piece of paper fell out. 'Jack O'Neill' was written on the paper along with an address. It wasn't the address that she knew. Ally looked at it puzzled but decided to keep it just in case. She closed his locker and proceeded to class.

**SOME RANDOM HOUSE**

Ally stood in front of the address that Jack has always used as his. She was nervous. 'W_hyam Inervous? It's just Jack.'_ She had never seen his house before much less been in it. He had always insisted they do everything at her house or some other place. But here she was now. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A lady appeared.

"Hi. Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Umm I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong house."

Ally had a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you sure? Jack O'Neill doesn't live here?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's all right. I'm sorry to bother you. Thank you ma'am."

Ally turned back to the street as the lady closed the door behind her.

**JACK'S APARTMENT**

Jack still sat on his couch. He had barely moved since this morning. Usually he wasn't like this but lately he felt the need just to stay in his apartment he had rented for when he was in Colorado. He had some magazines and empty bottles on the coffee table but not much else. He has another beer in his hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Not wanting to, he got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, there stood Young Jack O'Neill staring right back at him.

"Jack," he said breaking the silence.

"Hey Jack. I know that the last time we saw each other we said that we wouldn't keep in touch, but you also said that if I ever needed anything…"

"Yeah of course. C'mon in. What's up?"

"Well lately I've had this feeling that I'm being followed."

"You too?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. For the past few days."

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on. Everywhere I go at school, at home, I feel like someone's watching me. Just waiting to snatch me or something."

"Well I don't know about the snatching part but something definitely doesn't feel right."

"Yeah well I wasn't scared or anything but I just thought that it was getting too dangerous. I didn't know what else to do."

"Well we better get this checked out. Just in case something is wrong."

"Well we can't really just go to the police."

"I was thinking the SGC."

"Oh…right. I knew that."

Both Jacks turned and headed out the door.Jack picked up his jacket on the way out. Ally sat across the street in her car looking on. She had decided to go to the address that she found in Jack's locker. She saw the two men get into Jack's truck and drive out of the driveway and toward the SGC. After waiting a few seconds, Ally started up her car and followed them.

**SGC CARTER'S LAB**

Sam was working on something very intently with her back to the door. She had been researching current events all day and finally felt that she had had enough of it. She knew that it was important for her to find something but she really thought she wasn't going to in the newspaper. So she decided to drag out her research she had been doing. Jack walked to the doorway and saw her working. He'd forgotten how much he really missed her.

"Carter."

Sam stopped her work and looked up with surprise. Was she hearing things?

"Sir?"

She turns around to see the tall man standing in her doorway. It was none other than General Jack O'Neill. _'He looks good, real good.'_ She stopped herself before her thoughts could go any further.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too. We got a situation."

He looks over his shoulder and Young Jack comes in the doorway.

"Hey Carter."

"Jack." She said with much surprise. She looked back and forth from one Jack to the other. "What's going on?"

"Both of us have been having this weird feeling that we're being watched."

"We wanted to check to see if anything weird was happening here as it most often is."

"Actually…"

Sam is about to go on but then the alarms go off.

"Security breech! Security breech!"

They all quickly run out of her office and start running into the hall. They run into Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron coming from the opposite direction. When Daniel and Teal'c saw Young Jack, they gave a confusing look.

"We'll explain later." Jack quickly said.

Daniel looks at Teal'c and they both shrug. They continue running and meet up with General Landry. He looks at Young Jack.

"He's new," commented Young Jack.

"It's ok sir. He's with me."

Landry nodded to Jack and motioned for them to follow. "Downstairs."

They all came up to a room with two guards standing outside.

"Open it." Landry ordered.

One of the guards opens the door. Landry and SG-1 entered the room with young Jack lagging behind and blocked from view. They look and it is Ally.

"How did you get in here?" Landry demanded.

Obviously annoyed, Ally replied, "I followed a friend and this guy here and found a tunnel hatch in the woods."

"Ally?" came Young Jack's voice from behind all the people staring at her.

"Jack?"

Young Jack pushed his way through Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Young man. Do you know this girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I'm not quite sure what you're doing here either. Jack would you care to explain?"

"Gladly as soon as…"

"Great. Briefing room ASAP."

Everyone turned and headed to the briefing room.

"Yes sir."

He motioned for Jack and Ally to follow.

* * *

Comments, criticism...all welcomed. Please, I really want to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm just as confused as you are sir."

"You're new too," Young Jack said looking at Cameron.

"Well sir I guess we should start with explaining the boy first."

"Excuse me Carter, the boy?"

"Well you are still in fact a young boy."

"Thanks Teal'c. Nice to see you again too."

"Who are you?" inquired General Landry.

"Jack O'Neill. Nice to meet ya." He said holding out his hand.

"He's Jack O'Neill." Cameron said pointing at Jack.

"He's my clone." Jack replied pointing to Young Jack.

"Clone?" Ally said looking at Young Jack with astonishment. _'Did he just say what I think he just said?'_ "That's you?" she asked pointing to Jack.

Jack gives her a "what's wrong with that?" look.

"Umm…yeah, I have to agree. He's a little younger than you are." Said Cameron.

"Well it was an experiment by the Asgards that went wrong." Daniel started to explain.

"Thor had blocked a part of the General's DNA so that it could never be reproduced." Sam continued.

"Yeah but one of those guys didn't listen and decided to clone me anyways."

"However the clone could not fully develop because of the block in O'Neill's DNA."

"But then Thor fixed his DNA so that Jack…this Jack…could live a normal life." Daniel finished.

"And so far I have. Well as normal as it could be for me. Until now."

"The end." Jack finished.

"Oh yeah, read the file."

"You're a clone?" Ally inquired again still in disbelief.

Jack shrugs in a "yeah" kind of way.

"Ok well that explains you. How about the girl?" demanded Landry.

"This one's all you." Jack said to his clone.

"Umm…well I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Who are you?" asked Cameron.

"My name is Allison Carter."

"Another Carter?" Jack said stunned.

"Yup and she's just as smart. It's insane." Young Jack whispered.

"Ok. Now what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"I was just checking up on a friend, ok? Didn't mean to intrude on your secret base or whatever. But now that I get the feeling I'm not welcome here, I'll just leave unless you have to shoot me now or something."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Landry said.

"Yeah, I figured. Never is with the military."

"Ally, you shouldn't have followed."

"Jack, I was worried. I didn't know what was going on and obviously I never really knew."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you."

"Sure."

"Ok well I know that teenage years are filled with problems that suck but that's not the big issue at this moment." Cameron interrupted.

"Then what is the problem?" Both Jacks said simultaneously.

"Apparently, the Goa'uld are on the brink of regaining their power in the universe again." Daniel started.

"What!"

"I'm not surprised by your feelings of being watched. You probably are." Carter commented.

"By who?" Young Jack asked.

"It's by _whom_" Jack corrected. "Don't they teach you anything in school these days?"

"We have reason to believe O'Neill that there are many Goa'uld hiding out on Earth."

"And we have no way to detect them. I'm most certain they aren't going to go around flashing their eyes for everyone to see." Added Cameron.

"What would they want with us?"

"They might believe you have information that could help them in gaining possession of the key." Teal'c said.

"Key?" Jack asked.

"Or that you have the key yourselves." Daniel continued not hearing Jack.

"What key?"

"Wouldn't they have come to tell us if they had the key?" Cameron asked ignoring Jack again.

"What key?" Jack asked again obviously getting more annoyed

"Maybe Thor or Brat'ac gave it to them without their knowing." Sam quickly responded before she heard Jack's question.

"What key!" He finally screamed.

"The key to the Goa'uld's rise to power." Sam said calmly.

"Oh that one." Then he paused to think and said, "How can that be? I thought we weakened them enough to ensure that that could never happen again."

"So did we. But we can't take any chances. If this threat is what it seems, we need to stop it now." The General responded.

"Good news is that our informant tells us the key will be handed to us." Said Daniel.

"Well it sounds like you've got it all worked out."

"But that's it sir, we don't."

"The informant was also not very clear about what exactly the key is." Cameron explained.

"The Goa'uld don't know what the key is either. They had to do whatever it took to make sure it stayed that way." Sam said before he could ask his next question which she knew would be 'why' or more characteristically 'why the hell did they do that?'

"That is why we can not delay any longer." Teal'c urgently commented.

"Sir, if Jack and…Jack are right, and they are watching and following, then we've got to hurry. They aren't going to stop until they get what they want. If they think that Jack has information what do you think they think we know?"

"Understood Dr. Jackson. I want everyone on the lookout for suspicious behaviors or anything just suspicious. Jack, you and your clone should stay here. Perhaps you can help in some way."

"Colonel Mitchell, we must not delay any longer. Time is critical for Ryac."

"Right. Let's go."

Mitchell and Teal'c leave.

"Uh sir. What about the girl?" asked Sam.

"Sir, she can be trusted. I promise and I don't trust many people." Young Jack confidently stated knowing what was going through the General's mind.

"General, I'll sign whatever you want me to sign. But I gotta get home. Dinnertime."

"Already?" Jack said seriously.

Jack looks at his watch and gives a "oh" look. Sam smiles.

"Ms. Carter, I need to emphasize the importance that you keep everything that you saw and heard here to yourself."

"You have my word. Who am I going to tell anyways?"

"Walter will show you want to do."

Landry motions to Walter who comes and escorts Ally.

"General, I've been out of the loop for some time now. You wouldn't mind if I checked out the place. You know see what else has changed."

"Of course. Go check into the infirmary and then feel free to go wherever. I myself have some phone calls to make. If you'll excuse me."

Landry and Young Jack leave.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck with me. Unless you have some astro-something you need to do."

"No, for once there are more important issues at hand."

"Yes, like getting something to eat."

They start walking.

"So sir, how's Washington?"

"Oh it's the same boring placed full of dumb politicians with their heads up their asses, as usual."

Jack smiled one of his flyboy smiles and Sam gives him one back in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**OUT ON THE STREETS**

"I'm sorry Teal'c but I believe that this situation is hopeless. We've been searching randomly for hours and it hasn't gotten us anywhere. I think we need to…"

He turns around.

"T!"

"Colonel Mitchell. Over here."

Teal'c is standing near a newspaper stand. Cameron goes over there.

"Look."

He points to a headline in the newspaper that says 'Boy with unknown markings found unconscious, beaten.'

"Do you think?"

"It's Ryac."

**SGC COMMISSARY**

Jack and Sam are sitting at a table eating. Young Jack approaches them with a tray.

"How was your self-guided tour?" asked Sam.

"So many things have changed with the exception of the food." Young Jack replied poking at his plate with his fork.

"Yes, well you haven't had to endure it as long as we have."

"So, tell me more about your friend."

"Who? Ally?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's smart."

"You two going out?"

Almost chocking on his food, Young Jack quickly responded, "What! No. We're just friends."

Jack and Sam both give him a look.

"I dunno, I guess we connected when I found out she had foster parents. I mean that and the fact she's obsessed with space and all that astro-stuff."

**A COLORADO HOSPITAL**

Teal'c and Cameron enter into a hospital and approach the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force, we have orders to investigate the boy with the weird markings."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. A family member hasn't been by to release him yet."

"I am his…"

"Close family friend," Cameron finished quickly which made Teal'c give him a raised eyebrow, "Ma'am I can get the President on the phone if I have to but he's just so busy these days and I wouldn't want to bother him just so he can restate orders he's already given."

"Of course. He's in Room 277."

"Thank you ma'am."

Teal'c bows his head as they walk off. They walk down the hallway to Room 277. Carefully opening the door, they enter. It is dark and the quiet but steady beeping of the heart monitor can be heard. Ryac is laying on the bed sleeping.

"Ryac."

Ryac opens his eyes.

"Father."

"Ryac."

"Father, I have failed you."

"No my son. You have not."

"They used the mind probe on me. I could not stop them. I tried getting myself killed before they could, but they were too fast."

"It is ok son. You have made me proud. What did they find out?"

"The key. They know what it is and they're out to find it."

"What is it Ryac? We need to know so we can get to it first," Cameron asked.

"The girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

Daniel rushes into the room with papers and books in his arms. Both Jacks, Sam, and General Landry are in there waiting for him because he said it was urgent. That was 20 minutes ago.

"I think I've got it."

"Well please enlighten us," Jack said sarcastically.

He shot Jack a look.

"Well all this time we've thought that the key is a thing."

"Yeah?"

"Well what if it's not? What if it's a vessel or more specifically a person?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Think about it Jack. How did the Goa'uld survive so many years?"

"Off of human hosts," said Sam.

"Exactly. Their future depends on one human on Earth."

"Do you know how many humans there are on Earth?"

"Yeah but not all of them were identified by Ryac," chimed Cameron as he and Teal'c walk in.

"Indeed, the key is Allison Carter."

"And luckily for us, the key was placed right into our hands. Where is she?"

"We let her go back home."

"Oh no."

"The Goa'uld are aware of Allison Carter's identity. They will search her out and find her."

"Ally."

They all rush out.

**MCNAIR RESIDENCE**

They arrive at the house where Ally lives. There are fire trucks and policemen everywhere. They house has been blown up. At the sight, Jack was most certain that his heart stopped for a second. There seriously wasn't anything left of the house. How could he have let this happen?

"Oh God are we too late?"

"Let's hope not."

They get out of the car.

"Ally! Ally!"

"Son, you're going to have to stand back."

"But my friend, this is her house."

"I'm sorry. If she was in the house, I don't think she would've survived. I don't think anyone did."

Another fireman comes up.

"We've stopped the fire and checked the house. Only found signs of two bodies, sir."

"The McNairs."

"Her foster parents?"

"Yeah."

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

SG-1 and the Jacks are sitting in the briefing room. All are silent and stunned with thoughts running through their minds. Young Jack hadn't said a word since they found out about the McNair's deaths.

"I can't believe I let this happen."

"Jack, we don't even know for sure they have her."

"The local authorities are on the lookout for her."

"They're Goa'uld. They're not going to find her at least not herself."

"I believe Young O'Neill is right. They will waste no time in doing what they need to do to her."

"What exactly do they have to do to her?"

"Yeah, what makes her the key?"

"Good question. Teal'c?"

"I do not know. Most likely she will be taken as a host."

As if on cue, a hologram of Thor appears.

"You are correct, Teal'c."

"Thor, buddy."

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Thor, it's good to see you again."

"I can say the same to you, General Landry."

"Thor, do you know anything about this whole key thing?"

"I do. From an intercepted message, we discovered that there was a way that the Goa'uld believed they could regain control."

"Ally."

"Yes Colonel Carter. She will be implanted with a symbiote and lead the Goa'uld back to domination."

"Ok, even if this is all true. Are there any symbiotes left?" asked General Landry.

"They will find a way even if one must leave another host for her."

"What makes her so special?" inquired Cameron.

"Years ago, a Goa'uld named Malick took a man as a host. His physiology made him almost the perfect host. He quickly gained power and would have probably taken over the whole universe long before your generation."

"But?" Sam asked.

"The host fought back. Apparently the human was too much advanced to where he could regain control of his body."

"The human overpowered the Goa'uld in him by himself?" Daniel said awestruck.

"Yes, they believed that the host was too old and strong upon implantation for the Goa'uld to take complete control of his body."

"I bet the Jaffa didn't buy into the whole god thing after that."

"You are right Colonel Mitchell. We believe this might have been the beginning of the rebel Jaffa."

"I'm sure the rest of the Goa'uld didn't like that."

"When the System Lords found out, they forbade any Goa'uld from trying to take host of this family again."

"Ok, I still don't get what this has to do with Ally." Young Jack interrupted.

"Ally's part of the lineage." Daniel said as he figured it out.

"Yes, a direct descendant."

"They figure now that the Goa'uld are on the brink of annihilation, it's time to try again."

"Our informant said something about the key also being the final part in the annihilation of the Goa'uld."

"Yes, it all depends on whose using it. The Goa'uld had no choice but to take the chance that they would find it before you."

"They did have a head's start."

"Why us?"

"Well you were the major factor in the downfall of the Goa'uld."

"How did you find it before them?"

"I can't go in depth but I soon contacted Master Bra'tac because I could not get to Earth so quickly. I talked to Allison Carter through what you call the Internet. Once we found out where she was we thought it would be best if you took her in so that it would be less frightening. Your son and Bra'tac have been searching for months."

"And you couldn't have informed us sooner?"

"You were occupied with the Ori and we were not certain the key was here. She is much advanced for your race. Because of this, she must not know that she is the key."

"Why not?"

"We are not sure how she would respond to this. She might actually agree to join them if they are clever enough."

"Ally would never do that."

"Do not be so certain Young O'Neill. There are people on this planet who have not been so kind to her. She often complains about one named Kate."

"Ok well Thor, they got her. What do we do?"

"I do not believe so O'Neill. Do not underestimate the skills of Allison Carter."

"Besides if the Goa'uld did have her and made her a host immediately, we would've seen some action by now."

"Daniel Jackson is right."

"And Earth would be their first target."

"Ok well if they don't have her, where is she?"

"Security breech! Security breech!"

They all rush out of the room. They come to a door.

"Open it."

They walk in and there is Ally.

"I figured that might get your attention."

"Ally, are you ok?"

"Besides the fact that my foster parents are dead, my house is blown up, and I've been running away from these creepy guys for what seems like days, I'm doing fine. You wouldn't happen to have a doctor around here would you?" She asked as she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SGC INFIRMARY**

Ally is in bed. Teal'c, Sam, Young Jack, and Ryac are at the foot of her bed quietly discussing something. Ally hears vague voices and she slowly opens her eyes. Her head is pounding and she is extremely hungry.

"Are you talking about me?" Ally said as she tried to sit up.

"You're up," Young Jack said with a look of relief as he moved to be by her side.

"I know you. Ry…Ryan?"

"Ryac."

"Right. You're the guy from the park who told me to watch out."

"Indeed."

"Sorry, I didn't take your advice."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

"Well it was an honor to meet you. I am glad you are all right. But I must return home now."

"I will accompany you." Teal'c said putting an assuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ok, come visit some time."

Ryac bows.

"So, what is this place?"

She saw her handsome friend look at the pretty blonde next to him. With that look she knew something was up.

"We can't tell you."

"Oh come one guys, I'm going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me." Her statement was met with silence. "Fine, am I going to live?"

"You should."

"That's always good to hear."

"Colonel Carter to the briefing room."

"I've gotta go. I'll come by later."

She gets up and leaves.

"What's going on Jack?"

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

Sam enters. Everyone else is already there.

"What's going on?"

"We just received this video from our old buddy Baal."

"Tau'ri. I know you have her and you know I want her. Hand Allison Carter over and I promise I'll spare your pathetic little planet. Don't believe me. Right now I've got cameras ready to go live to expose your Stargate Program internationally. Oh and I have people on the inside ready on my command to do whatever it takes to get Allison Carter to me. So either way I get the girl. I'm giving you a chance to keep your world from complete chaos. You have 90 minutes to make your decision."

"How did this happen?"

"Well he said there were people on the inside."

"I refuse to believe that. No one on this base would submit themselves like that."

"Willingly. "

"What do we do now?"

"First Jack I want you to go check up on the kids. Colonel Carter I want you to find these cameras he's talking about. Colonel Mitchell examine the base personnel. If there are Goa'uld in this base I want them found. Dr. Jackson, please retrieve Teal'c. We're going to need him on this. I've got some phone calls to make."

**SGC INFIRMARY**

O'Neill is at the bedside of Ally with Jack next to him.

"Everything ok here?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason. Just making sure."

"So what exactly do you do around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, it's a secret military base inside a heavily guarded mountain. And I doubt you all are scientists. Besides, I've never seen anyone like Teal'c before. Shall I go on?"

"We work with space."

"Like aliens."

"No, deep space telemetry."

"Right. C'mon guys you can tell me."

"Sorry Ally but…"

Just then one of the guards is shot with a zat. Jack and O'Neill turn around another soldier holding a zat faces them. His eyes glow.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**LANDRY'S OFFICE**

General Landry is sitting at his office. Sam knocks on the door.

"Enter."

"Sir, we've checked the whole base, most of it twice. There's no sign of any kind of secret cameras anywhere. If you ask me sir, I believe Baal was bluffing."

"I suspected so."

"Any word from Colonel Mitchell?"

"So far nothings turned up."

"General Landry to the infirmary! General Landry to the infirmary!"

"That's where Ally's is."

"Let's go."

They rush out of the office toward the infirmary.

**SGC INFIRMARY**

Landry and Sam reach the infirmary. Cameron is already there. The guards have recovered and are being examined.

"What happened?"

"I don't sir. I was shot with a zat. One minute I was standing watch the next I wake up with a splitting headache."

"Where's Ally and Jack?"

"There not here ma'am."

"It looks like our friend Baal became impatient. I'm sorry sir. I didn't work fast enough."

"It's not your fault, Colonel."

"Sir, what are we going to do?"

**BAAL'S OFFICE**

Baal enters. Both Jacks are down on their knees while Ally is on the other side of the room.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"General Jack O'Neill." Jack corrected.

"Oh that's right. The great Colonel promoted and out of the SGC making my life a whole lot easier."

"Well I'm afraid it's only going to get worse for you."

"I don't think so. You see our queen Allison Carter over here is very important to us. And we want to make sure everything's situated for her. But we don't seem to have any symbiotes ready. Fortunately for us, we've just developed something that will take the place of that but still with the same effects. We just need to test it out. You'll have do."

He takes out a needle with some sort of liquid in it and then smiles an evil smile.

"Now O'Neill, I can't tell you how long I've waited to do this."

"Do what?"

"See you be taken as a host and join us."

"Yeah, never going to happen."

"It looks like it's just come."

He sticks Jack with the needle. Jack grimaces. Meanwhile one of Baal's men does the same to Young Jack. They fall on the floor.

"I guess it didn't work." Said Baal's lady friend.

Baal holds up his hand to stop her. Suddenly Jack and Young Jack rise up and their eyes glow.


End file.
